


Try, Try Again

by rowofstars



Series: 1200 Follower Promptathon [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Prompt Fic, Semi-Canon Compliant, post-sex, pregnancy mention, trying to get pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: For my 1200 Follower Promptathon, leni-ba prompted: "I don't think we did it right. Can we do it again?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome stupid fluff land, population: these idiots. How I wish this had been how it went on the show, but alas. This is why we have fanfic. ;)

Gold rolled to the side and onto his back, breathing heavily. Beside him, his wife was stretching languidly. “So, how was that?”

Belle smiled and turned on her side, curling up against her husband. “Hmm, I don’t know,” she said.

His lips curved slowly into a smirk. He knew exactly what she was thinking, and had been thinking since they’d decided to try to get pregnant. It had only been two weeks since she’d tossed out her birth control, not even enough time to warrant using the pregnancy test that was now sitting on the bottom shelf of the medicine cabinet.

They both knew it would probably take a few months, or maybe even longer. But there was a lot of fun to be had between now and when those two little pink lines showed up.

“I don’t think we did it right,” she sighed. She did her best to look forlorn, hiding her burgeoning smile by kissing his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she bit her lip. “Can we do it again?”

Gold let out a heavy, exaggerated sigh. “If we must, sweetheart.”

She giggled and rolled onto her back as he moved over her again and started kissing his way down her stomach. It would take some time before he was ready again, but that didn’t mean there weren’t useful ways to pass the time.


End file.
